freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Molten Freddy
Not what you were looking for? See Freddy (disambiguation) or Endoskeleton (disambiguation). |-|Main = is one of four salvageable animatronics in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. The player may choose to throw this animatronic away or try to salvage him for parts. Salvaging this animatronic will net the player a base profit of $500. If this animatronic is not salvaged, it may be thrown back where it was originally spotted. Physical Appearance Molten Freddy is very similar to Funtime Freddy from the fifth game. Unlike Funtime Freddy, he has a block-shaped chin from the bottom jaw and his black nose sports nostrils. His right eye is obscured by multiple wires while the left eye is glowing orange. The only difference is that Molten Freddy is silver and rusted instead of white and purple. He is also withered, but the rips are large and blocklike. He possesses a row of sharp teeth similar to Ennard's. He has exposed arms and legs, ending with four fingers. There appears to be something red, like blood, more noticeably splattered on his jaw, teeth, and fingers. He also sports a brownish bowtie on his chest, as opposed to Ennard's red button. He has eyes covering his body. They resemble the eyes seen on Ennard, but resemble the Rockstars' eyes more. Upon closer inspection, it can be noticed that it's lower body is simply a mess of wires, eyes, and other discarded parts, and therefore does not possess any pedal extremities. In Ultimate Custom Night, during his jumpscare, several wires appear to be sticking out of his shoulders. it is unknown why this is. Personality Molten Freddy is highly eccentric. He appears to share the same demeanor like Funtime Freddy, but a little more twisted and less sane compared to the other animatronics in the game. He is shown to still retain his energetic persona even when killing the player with intention. As with Funtime Freddy, his voice tends to glitch while he is speaking. His voice lines are still under the theme of birthday parties. Appearances Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Sometime between the events of Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location and Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator, Circus Baby was ejected from the entity known as Ennard. (There is an exchange between Scott Cawthon's two websites displaying an exchange within Ennard in the source code to accompany this.) After ejecting Baby, who was previously the dominant animatronic in Ennard, Funtime Freddy seems to have taken command and has recreated his mask using what looks like scrap, hence why Ennard is no longer a humanoid circus clown and is now a bear. An unused blueprint reveals that Funtime Foxy and Ballora are also still active within Molten Freddy's systems. Unlike previous games in the franchise, the animatronics of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator share the same behavior. All four are attracted to sound. During the management portion of the day, the player must do tasks such as ordering supplies, printing flyers and doing maintenance. Each of these as well as the computer itself and the fan above all make noise that draws in the animatronics. However, they can be misled using an audio system (similar to [[Monitor#FNaF3|that of Five Nights at Freddy's 3]]) to lure them around the vents and the player can also reduce their presence by shutting down the computer and the fan. Should an animatronic be ready to attack in the vent, the player can shine their flashlight into the vent to force them away. During the Completion Ending, Molten Freddy suffers the same fate as the other haunted animatronics by burning and being laid to rest. Ultimate Custom Night returns in Ultimate Custom Night as one of the selectable characters. Like few other animatronics, Molten Freddy climbs in the vent system, but is much faster than the other animatronics when it comes to maneuvering his way towards the office. The player can track him on the vent monitor and can hear his laugh when he is poised to attack. When heard, the player must close the vent door to stop him. Failure to do so will result in Molten Freddy jumpscaring the player, thus ending their night. Upon death, Molten Freddy will laugh hysterically at the player. The challenges in which Molten Freddy is present are as follows: *Bears Attack 1 *Bears Attack 2 *Bears Attack 3 *Creepy Crawlies 1 *Creepy Crawlies 2 *Nightmares Attack |-|Gallery = Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Gameplay MF0.png|Molten Freddy in his neutral state. MF1.png|Molten Freddy in his attentive state. MF2.png|Molten Freddy in his hostile state. FRF Print.png|Blueprints for Molten Freddy. It is unknown where this occurs, as it does not appear in the Insanity Ending. MolFredScreen.gif|Molten Freddy burning in the Completion Ending. Miscellaneous Molten Freddy Alley.png|A rare screen of Molten Freddy in the alley. MoltenFreddy2.gif|An older version of Molten Freddy's Office jumpscare. Ultimate Custom Night Molten_FreddyCN.png|Molten Freddy's icon from the main menu. 2b3.png|Molten Freddy's icon on the Vent Monitor. |-|Audio = Dialogue Sounds |-|Trivia = Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator * Upon death, one may rarely see a picture of Molten Freddy in a pile of wires. ** This pile is what's left of Ennard, as when looking closer at the pile, one can see eyes similar to those found on the body of Ennard. However, it seems as though Molten Freddy has become much larger and messier than his Sister Location counterpart due to his increased amount of wires. Despite that, he can still climb in the vents like the other antagonist animatronics. *** In the Molten Freddy blueprint, it is stated that the security tags of Funtime Freddy, Funtime Foxy and Ballora are active, it also states that Molten Freddy is an "amalgamation of Afton's constructs". This would also explain why Molten Freddy's voice sounds exactly the same as Funtime Freddy's. Ultimate Custom Night * Molten Freddy's laughs are reused from Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. * Molten Freddy shares the same mechanic along with Ennard and Springtrap. * In his jumpscare, there are four wires extended upwards that are usually not anywhere from previous games. * Unless this is due to the lighting, Molten Freddy appears more shiny compared to its FFPS counterpart. Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Endoskeletons Category:Main Series Characters Category:Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Category:Ultimate Custom Night